Angel suicida
by gabygarcia98
Summary: resumen en prologo
1. Chapter 1

Hola me presentó soy Gabriela Gaby para los cuates esta es mi primera novela aquí va ver escenas subidas de tono lenguaje soez sexo homosexual y suicidios

Prólogo

Liam James él típico mujeriego él chico perfecto, bueno... no tan perfecto. Tiene él mundo a sus pies es el chico malo sin sentimientos que no se preocupa que mas que por si mismo sin saber que en él mundo es mas que solo dinero alcohol, sexo y mujeres. Un caso perdido para casi todo el mundo menos para un ángel. Un ángel que intentara salvarlo antes de convertirse en un Ángel suicida.


	2. Chapter 2

Acontinuacion del capitulo 1

Thomas-otra copa señores

señoritas

Natalia -no ya te puedes retirar gay -dijo reírse

-hija que es eso por dios comportate -decia el padre de natalia

\- pero si es verdad -decía la puta riendo

\- me retiro -dijo thomas con lágrimas en sus ojos pobre marica pero quien le manda hacer un chupapolla

\- Bueno como decía hay que unir las empresas para una mejor inversión -dijo mi padre para evitar sacar el tema anterior

\- tienes razón hay que ser socios sera bueno -dijieron los padres de mi novia y amigos

Mi padre tomaba de su copa de vino y nos preguntó - y chicos como van en la universidad

\- bien ya saben lo normal -dijimos al unísono

\- de hecho mi hijo a estado en cuadro de honor (claro pues si le quita las cosas a los nerd) - dijo mi padre orgulloso

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~y haci siguio la fiesta hasta que la gente se empeso a ir terminando la cena subí a mi habitación para dormir

Me había quitado él traje y me quede en puros bóxer me acosté y acurruque en la cama y caí en los brasos de morfeo

Sueño

Estaba corriendo por el pasillo de un hospital entro a la habitación donde hay una chica no le veo él rostro pero le veo la mano y lo que veo en sus manos son cortes

\- no amor no me hagas esto por favor -dije sollosollosando

-Liam es hora de que valla a casa al lugar donde pertenezco -dijo soltando su último suspiro

\- no por favor no te vallas quedate a qui con migo yo te amo- cuando escucho él sonido de la maquina

Pipipipipi -NOOOO POR QUE -decía llorando despierto sudando y llorando quien sera la chica con la que soñé veo él reloj y son las 5 de la mañana a las 7 tengo que ir a la universidad mejor me paro entro al baño a ducharme salgo de la ducha con una tualla rodeada a la sintura me pongo unos bóxer

veo él reloj y son las 6:15 bajo a la cocina para hacer él desayuno me hago unos huevos con salchicha y jugo de naranja desayuno tranquilo al terminar subo a mi baño para lavarme los dientes los cepillo y enjuago salgo y tomo la mochila de mi escritorio veo que son las 6:45 salgo corriendo bajo las escaleras salgo de casa voy hacia la moto y subo llego a la escuela me encuentro a Lucas con una cara de desvelado

-mira con que cara vienes -dije salundando

-es que después de la cena salí con una persona -dijo

\- estuviste con una mujer bro -dije con una sonrisa picara

\- si bro con una mujer oye mejor entremos ya que nos tocaba matemáticas financieras

Al llegar al salón esta él gay y la nerd y por causas deldestino paso por donde están hablando y tiro sus libros

-upss no te vi lo siento estorbo -dije riendo

\- pero que te pasa estúpido mono deserebrado -dijo thomas enojándose 😠

-me vale joto ve a chuparle la verga alguien -decía yo también enojandome

\- te vale mi vida no invesil yo no digo con cuantas no te acuestas sabes que no voy a seguir peleando con un mono subdesarrollado -dijo

para después agarrar la mano de la nerd y sentarse en su lugar

Lucas &yo nos vamos a sentar llega él profesor a dar una clase aburrida y me acomodo para dormir

Me levanto por él sonido de la chicharra salgo para ir a la cafetería donde me encuentro a los demás en la mesa estaba natalia me siento y ella se para y se sienta en mis piernas y me besa salvajemente nos separamos por falta de aire al separarme me doy cuenta de algo no esta lucas

Donde estará ese idiota bueno al rato lo buscó

Empiezo a comer al termino de mi almuerzo camino hacia al baño pero la vos de natalia me detiene

-amor a donde vas -dicia mientas caminaba

-voy al baño -dije para ahora si ir a donde tenia que ir

Al llegar al baño iba entrar pero escucho gemidos

-mmm aaaa si que rico maasss -decía una vos de hombre

-te gusta bebe -decía otra vos gimiendo

-sisi hací ya casi-decia esa vos entrecortada

Iu iuiuiu que asco son dos chicos hasta se me quito las ganas de ir al baño entro rapido hago pipí(la vrd no se como se limpian los hombres )

Salgo y me lavo las manos al salir los dos chicos siguen haciendo su cochinadas salgo y tal parece que natalia esta golpeando a la nerd

-que perra -decia golpeandola en las costillas

-yaaa dejame me duele por favor-dijo retorciendo de dolor

-no estúpida eso te pasa por mirarme a la cara -decia soltado un puño a su cara cuando de repente la vos de gay de thomas nos sorprende

-ya dejala puta no ves que ya esta lastimada y ustedes que no ven que esta muy golpeada la agarro y cargo y se fue a la enfermeria me acerco a natalia y le pregunto que paso y ella me contestó que la nerd la había mirado y se enojo y la golpeo yo solo la felicito en eso se acerca Lucas a preguntar que paso y lo veo esta resareglado me preguntó donde había estado pero invade la pregunta algo esta escodiendo y voy averiguar que es caminamos hacia la siguientes clases

Al salir de la universidad decidí ir a una cafetería llego y pido un café estaba surmerjido en mis pensamientos cuando una señora se me acerca y me dice

-cuida la que si sigues hací la vas a perderl-vieja loca le iba a contestar pero ya se había ido la camarera me trae mi café y lo deja en la mesa y se retira estaba tomando mi café cuando veo entrar a la nerd y entra a la cosina cuando sale la veo con mandil una libreta y una pluma jajaja pobre nerd no sabe lo que le espera mañana vendré con. Los chicos y va saber lo que es el dolor termino mi café con una sonrisa psicópata llamo para que me traigan la cuenta pero la muchacha que me atendió estaba ocupada hací que la nerd vino a darme la cuenta

-sooonnnn 35eeeurrroosss -dijo con notable tartamudeo

-si ten toma -se los di en la mano cuando la toque sentí esa coriente eléctrica recorrer mi espina dorxal y en ella produjo un sorronjo la vi diferente la vi hermosa rapidamente quite mis manos trate de olvidar lo que paso pero algo vi en su rostro eran los golpes que le dio natalia y estaban mal maquillados ella se retira a seguir trabajando y yo tambien me retiro salgo del local camino hacia la moto de camino a casa no se que me pasaba no dejaba de pensar en ella para despejar mi mente trate de llamar a lucas pero no me contesto le hable a natalia tampoco me contesto ya que mi mejor amigo no me contesto mi novia tampoco pero a los demas no le tengo confianza haci que me acuesto a dormir un rato

Sueño

estaba en un parque sentado en la banca estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando siento unas manos tapando mi cara estaba una chica pelirroja y sus manos eran pequeñas aun no veia su rostro solo veia su cabello y manos yo trataba de ver su rostro pero no se veia entonces se acerca y me besa este beso a sido el mejor que me han dado estaba disfrutando del beso cuando despierto me cuestiono quien será la chica de mis sueños me fijo la hora y son las 10 de la noche bajo a la cocina y le digo a mi nana que me preparara un emparedado de jamon ya estando me los como

Al terminar me voy a mi habitación y vuelvo caer en un sueño pero esta ves no sueño con nada ni nadien

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Narra Liam

Suena la puta alarma que me recuerda que tengo que ir a la universidad así que de mala gana me levantó y voy a la ducha me meto al baño y comienzo a desvestirme para meterme a la regadera (me da cosa contar como se bañan no voy a escribir que la lluvia artificial cubre mi cuerpo jajá es muy rayita ) al salir me cambio me pongo unos bóxer azules unos jeas unos converse negros una playera blanca y mi chamarra de cuero negra al salir de mi habitación para bajar a desayunar en la cocina me encuentro con mis padres almorzando y hablando de negocios como siempre me sirvo él cereal con leche y plátano ( es lo que almuerzo cuando no tengo ganas de cocinar ) como sur mejido en mis pensamientos que no escucho que mis padres me hablan

Liam me estas escuchando - escucho a mi padre que me habla

Liam – no padre que decías -dije para ponerle atención

Padre – que hoy en la noche van a venir los socios de la compañía entre ellos tu novia nataly

Liam – claro padre -dije para después pararme y dejar mi desayuno elavatraste subo al baño al lavarme los dientes para posteriormente enjuagarme salgo del baño para tomar mi mochila bajo y me despido de mis padres salgo y voy a a la cochera agarro mi moto que es una ducaty (no se como se escribe )

Me monto arrancó llego en 15 minutos a la universidad al bajar veo a mi "amigos" y "novia" si soy "novio de la mas popular y perra de la escuela"me saluda con un beso en los labios muy profundo besa bien para pronfunduzar él beso la agarro la cintura comienzo a mover mi lengua (iu iu asquito ) al terminar él beso paso mi brazo por sus hombros mi único amigo Lucas Thompson me dice algo

Lucas -ey vamos a molestar al marica de Thomas

Liam – claro amigo -ey mariquita ya dejaste de chupar pollas –Dije para hací golpearlo en las costillas

Lucas -Pobre marica como me dan asco -dijo para así golpearlo en las costillas

Todos- marica marica marica – dijeron todos para hací aventarles cosas

Entramos a la universidad entre al salón y me senté hasta atrás al entrar nataly va hacia la banca de enfrente donde una nerd esta leyendo Harry Potter nataly le dice algo me acerco para escuchar su conversación

Nataly -haber nerd que te dije de hacer mi tarea si no te iba a golpear verdad estúpida

Nerd- peerdooon nattalyy tooomaaa mi taaareaaaa no me pegues

Nataly – estúpida -dijo para quitarle la tarea e irse a sentar a mi lado

La clase empezó aburrida yo no ponía atención hací pasaron mis clases hasta llegar al almuerzo fuimos a la cafetería entramos todos se quedaron callados al vernos entrar fui hacia donde estaba para pedir él desayuno y pedí una aburguesa y los demás también excepto la huecas que pidieron ensaladas

Nos sentamos en la mesa ahora que me fijo donde esta Lucas

Alguna parte de la universidad

Lucas se encontraba con Thomas si él chico gay que ofende con sus amigos sin saber que es él amor de su vida (imagínense a zayn malik y niall horan si chicas soy ziall shirper )y novio si son novios a escondidas

Lucas - perdón amor – decía mientras lo abrasaba

Thomas – no se Lucas me golpearon y humillaron cuando será él día que digas al mundo que eres gay y mi novio te as convertido en un idiota y no él chico que amo si o les dices o terminamos – decía aquel chico rubio escondido en él cuello de su amado

Lucas – si amor te prometo que les diré que eres mi novio si mientras lo besaba (pero en verdad aquel chico moreno dirá la verdad o se dejara vencer por la sociedad y lo que la gente opina)

De vuelta en la mesa de la cafetería estaba platicado los populares cuando llega Lucas Liam

Liam -donde estabas Lucas -preguntándole

Lucas – por hay -dijo

Liam – con una chica verdad – dije al notar un chupetón en él cuello

Lucas -si con una chica – dijo mirando a Thomas que iba pasando y se sienta con los demás raros y nerd esa gente me da asco

Al terminar la clases se nos ocurre molestar a la nerd pero nos ve e intenta huir gran error la atrapa jonh me acerco y le pregunto a donde vas nerd te comió la lengua él ratón -dije dándole un fuerte golpe en las costillas

Nerd – ya déjeme no me golpeen – dijo ya que todos la estábamos golpeando

Nataly – ay la bebé va llorar-dijo pateando su estomago

Liam – ya cállate estorbo no ves que me das asco -le escupi la cara de nerd que tiene

Le agarre su mochila y destrose su libros pero uno en especial me llamo la antencion uno decía diario lo agarre

Nerd – ya déjeme por favor – decía sollozando

Liam – que creias nerd que te ibamos a dejar- dije pegándole en la cara

Nerd - no liam dejame - decía llorando y cubriéndose la cara

Nathaly - que aparte de nerd llorona - agarrando su cabello y jalando hasta hacerla llorar

Nerd- ya déjeme que les hice — decía llorando

Le iba a contestar cuando llega él marica de thomas

Thomas— dejela par de salvaje pegueme a mi haber si son tan machos -dijo gritandonos

Liam - saben que vámonos que lo nerd y marica se pegan

Agarro él diario de la nerd y le digo

Este es mio perra

Nerd - no liam eso es mio

Liam- no putita es mio te quedo claro -la agarre de sus cabellos

Nerd-si liam-dijo

Liam-asi me gusta que me respeten vámonos chicos -decía para caminando y los chicos siguiendome

Liam-adios basura y marica - me despedi de los chicos subí con nathaly a la moto llegamos a su casa

Y lo hacemos (nose escribir porno hetero haci que les dejo una imagen un poco perturbadora)

Al terminar me visto y me despido dice que me ve mas alrato salgo de su casa y me voy ami mancion llegó dejo la moto en garage entro a casa me fijo en él relog y son las 7 (nota salen a las tres de la universidad) me baño y arreglo

Bajo cambiado y perfumado veo a nathaly con sus padres y mis padres y una pareja me acerco saludo a nathaly y a sus padres y a la pareja empiezan hablar de negocios pero derepente hablan de compromiso y como siempre nathaly hablo

Nathaly —claro que nos casaremos pero terminando la universidad

Liam—¿que ? ¿casarnos? Claro casarnos –dije sarcásticamente pero como están estúpida no sabe que hable con sarcasmo

Nathaly —woo amor seremos muy felices - dijo para luego besarme y le seguí él beso cuando me doy cuenta que llega mi mejor amigo acompañado de lucy la mejor amiga de nathaly otra puta llegan hasta nosotros

Lucas—Liam señores james -dijo saludandome y amis padres —Nathaly señores -saludando a los demás — y de que hablan

Nathaly— de mi matrimonio con liam —dijo

Lucas —que tu liam que -dijo soltado una carcajada- si claro casarce

Iba hablar pero llega él mesero y que me doy cuenta de que es él marica de Thomas

Thomas—otra copa señores señoritas

Continuara

Hola este es él primer capitulo y mi primera novela si ven faltas de ortografía avisarme


End file.
